Rogue of Konoha
by DamagedGlasses
Summary: After a desperate situation, Naru finds herself in a 'touchy' situation. Will she rise over her new affliction and harness the opportunities that it gives her or will she forever push people away in fear that she will hurt them. Crossover with X-men. Pairings undecided. I do not own Naruto or X-Men.
1. A Very Touchy Problem

**Rouge of Konoha**

* * *

Running down the streets, crying and bleeding from multiple places, was a girl no older than five years old. Naru was wearing only a ragged gray shirt and some ruffed up dark green pants that looked extremely dirty, her short blonde hair looked like it had been cut off by a kunai, which it had in great haste by Naru to get away from her attackers.

She stopped running for a second to catch her breath, which was the wrong thing to do, for behind her was a monster she had run from her entire life. The angry noises and bad odor of alcohol quickly identified the massive mob that had come to try to kill her.

They grabbed her shirt from behind and pulled her into the midst of the crowd. She screamed and sobbed as they beat her and stomped on her fingers one by one. They started cutting her up and yelled obscenities at her, while cheering on the people who could do the most work. The Anbu who had just gotten there was about to jump down and clear the masses, when the little girl yelled, quite clearly, "Don't touch me!" at her captors.

The result was instant, the Anbu could see all the mobsters that made contact with Naru's skin would instantly fall unconscious or die depending on the contact made. The Anbu jumped down and handled the rest of the mob who were most likely walking towards their doom.

He walks to a now unconscious Naru, carefully picking her up by her cloths and quickly heads off towards the Hokage's Tower to report his findings. A day later we find a distraught Hokage, a slightly woozy Anbu, and a still passed out Naru.

They had been testing that they could not touch Naru's bare skin with their flesh without their Chakra start being adsorbed at a rapid pace. Even the Hokage could only touch her for a few seconds before he started to feel tired.

"I think that from what you have told me, this is due to the Kyuubi's Chakra being used subconsciously by Naru to give her a bloodline trait that would keep people from touching her." The Hokage grimly stated.

He was not happy that his successor's daughter had been given such a horrible ability. Hopefully she would be able to tame it, but that was a pipe dream, if he went by what the doctors said.

Naru's body had developed one of the largest reserves ever, but most of it was unfilled. This unfilled spot drew on the Chakra from other bodies trying to fill itself up, but as it fills it self up, the amount it can hold grows larger, making more room permanently for more Chakra to be adsorbed.

This sudden growth however, causes great strain on Naru, and symptoms from over absorbing can include falling unconscious, great pain in the entire body, and even a long time coma that could last for a week up to a month.

With this ability, Naru would have the potential to have the most Chakra ever seen before, even being able to reach the Chakra levels of the Sage of Six Paths, or at least close.

This was scary, since such an ability would be coveted by anyone higher up. It already had in fact by Danzo, wanting to induct her into his ROOT program. The civilians had been scared of the "Demon's" new ability and had called for its head.

This had made Hiruzen very angry at most of the people in the room and had forcefully decided that Naru would become a regular Genin like everybody else her age. There had been a lot of complaining, but Hiruzen had finally went into Hokage mode. That kind of killer intent knocked out most of the civilian council.

Now we find the Hokage looking worriedly over the unconscious body of Naru who had still not waken up.

"Inu, please take her to the Hospital and notify me when she wakes up. While the Anbu was picking up Naru, no one noticed that the Seal on her stomach was slightly glowing.

**Month Later**

It had been a stressful month for Hiruzen, he had waited for an excessive amount of time, and when news of his "Grand-daughter" was given that told of her newly awakened state he rushed over to the hospital with the speed only a Kage had.

When he got their one of the head doctors was waiting looking very grim. Hiruzen prepared himself for the worst and asked "How is she? Is she OK?"

The doctor grew a thoughtful expression and then looked at Hiruzen "She is now awake with a terrible headache that is being taken care of. However, there are some strange things about her.

Her Chakra reserves, which had already been abnormal for a child her age, are now off the charts, rivaling the proclaimed, Tailless Bijuu Kisame from Krikagakure. Though there is one thing that you will be even happier to hear." The Hokage was quite surprised at the information, but then asked a curious "And that is?"

The doctor grew a small smile and said "The reason she has been unconscious, is because her bloodline limit found the Kyuubi's Chakra," The Third Hokage's eyes grew wide, and the doctor continued "From our countless checks, there is no evidence that the Kyuubi is present in the child, even its subtle influence on her has disappeared. Due to this rapid extinguish of the demon's chakra, her whiskers have lessened

That news shocked him to the bones, making his knees almost give out. He was exceedingly happy for the girl, but the bigger picture quickly came upon him. At the cost of having almost impossible Chakra reserves, came with a horrible curse of Naru probably never being able to touch again.

Hokage shakily got back up to his feet, his face slightly pale. He motioned for the doctor to get out-of-the-way of the door, walking inside without a further word. Inside, he found Naru looking down slightly downtrodden, but also riddled with slight pain from her stiff muscles.

She looked up from the noise of the Hokage entering and immediately brightened in mood at seeing her favorite adult. The Hokage smiled at her amusing changes in emotion, before coming back to why he was here.

He couldn't comfort the poor girl than put her down again, he would have to just rip the bandage off quickly and nurse the wounds after words. Naru straightened her back in worry at Sarutobi's sad expression. She had never seen him like this, he really looked his age. Sarutobi made his way towards the girl's bed and sat down, offering the girl a small smile that made the girl slightly relax.

She reached a hand to grab his hand, before tensing quickly when she saw how badly he tensed. She felt betrayal at how he seemed to be scared of her, but pushed on slightly, hoping for the best.

"O-old man, w-why are you scared", Naru asked worriedly. The Hokage let out a breath of air that he had unconsciously taken in at Naru reaching towards him. He was ashamed at himself to say, but he was really frightened at Naruko's new ability, but no one could really blame him.

A five-year old girl was the sole possessor of an ability that had completely demolished the Kyuubi no Yoko from just the interaction between her and the beast's chakra, and she was trying to touch him. The Hokage straightened having figured out what to say and turned towards Naru completely.

"Naru, as you know you were attacked on your birthday, you have been in a coma since last month." Naru was shocked at the time she had been unconscious and was confused on how this mattered, it wasn't like she hadn't be in a coma before, it was just last time it was only for a day or two. The Hokage, seeing her confused stare, continued "While the civilians were performing their annual attack on you, you subconsciously wished with all your might that they would stop touching you. This wish, filled with your complete desperation, gave you a bloodline that would suck up any Chakra that you came intact with."

Naru was shocked at this, she had, out of complete desperation, gave herself a bloodline. She was only five and even she could see that this should be impossible. After voicing this thought, the Hokage chuckled slightly, but then got completely serious, "yes it should be impossible, but you are very special Naru." He began to tell her of the night that Kyuubi attacked and how she was chosen to be the container of the beast. He told her of the laws he put into place to try and protect her, apologizing at the failed attempts, but also explained the gravity of the situation of her new bloodline, along with the 'death' of the Kyuubi.

By the end, Naru had tears streaming down her face, wanting to jump into his arms, but pushed back the urge for his sake. As it stands, she was taking it pretty well, at least she hadn't fainted.

The Hokage grew a few years older at the usually strong and upbeat child, now wallowing in sorrow. He had shown her the worse, and now it was time to try and take the suffering away. He got somewhat closer to Naru, making her inch backwards in alarm, before he got onto his knees and looked her in the eyes.

"Naru, the years coming a head are going to be tough indeed, and you will face much turmoil, but you must know that I will always be there for you," the Hokage paused for a second, looking thoughtful and then continued, "Naru, you've always wanted to be a ninja right?" At her nod he continued, "Well I would like to give you training. When the news about your condition undoubtedly gets out, there are going to be a lot of people who are going to try and take you. I want you to get strong, and I want to help." Naru looked on at the genuine emotions on her 'grandpa's' face and nodded, looking slightly happier at the affirmation that he wasn't going to leave her.

The Hokage's face lit up in happiness, his face once again looking younger than he did while worrying over Naru, '_I'll help as much as can, for you Minato.'_

**8 Years Later**

Over the years, a lot of things changed for Naru. Where once she would get glares and muttered insults, she now got fair prices and undiscriminated advances. At first, she really liked it, but it never felt right. The same people who gave her problems over the years were now treating her like everyone else.

After her condition got out and the pro and cons of the bloodline were revealed to the public, Naru was met with a rather mixed view. Some people were scared of her, not the gather a mob and attack her scared, but more like, not look her in the eye for too long kind of stare.

However, that wasn't all the new bloodline's fault as Naru had created her own little intimidating stare that would freak out people who were not used to it.

On the other hand, their were a great many people who wanted this bloodline in their grasp, much like the Hokage had suspected, but most attempts were put down. The Hokage had let a few people adopt Naru, mainly lower civilians who he thought would be nice to her, but she always would run away.

After a great abundance of these successful runaways, there was a lot less adoptions focused on her and the adoption agency even started calling her 'Rouge' due to her loner-attitude and distrustful nature she had gained from her childhood.

The name had stuck, and now most people who knew her called her Rouge, she threatened them to, and only the Hokage and ever called her by her given name.

That was another thing. Her training with the Hokage was amazing. They usually focused on Chakra Control, but there was still few Jutsu thrown in their every once and a while. Though, one of the most important things that they focused on was Fuinjutsu.

When Naru had heard that Fuinjutsu was said to be capable of anything, she quickly started begging the Hokage to learn it, in hopes of one day being able to suppress her powers so that she could finally touch skin once more. She hasn't found a way to touch people yet, but learning Fuinjutsu was the best thing that had ever happened. Hokage could see her father's genes had taken a strong rooting in the young Kunoichi.

Naru began working on her studies and training routinely and after a year or two of not getting anywhere with her Chakra Control Techniques, Naruko finally came forward with an amazing idea.

She had devised a seal that would help her consciously limit the amount of Chakra that she was able to use. It would destabilize every now and then, but that was not exactly unsurprising with the large amount of ever-increasing Chakra. It actually surprised the Hokage about how much potential Naruko seemed to have in Fuinjutsu. Her parent's genes really showed themselves when it came to her brilliance. Even the Hokage himself would have taken longer than it had for Naruko to make a seal that was able to suppress so much Chakra, and were talking Kyuubi sized

Right now, Naru was walking towards what she thought was what happened when a Hokage gained a very cruel sense of humor. In front of her was building that she had heard scary stories about when she would listen in on the Chunin around her. They spoke of the devious tortures that the warden would perform on the inmates, and the laboring tasks that they were given.

There were even some whispers of someone dying of the workload that had been shoved onto the unsuspecting victim. Yes, Naru was looking at the Ninja Academy. Apparently, the Hokage wanted her to take the test along with the other Genin, and be on a team with them, he thought that Naru wasn't getting enough interaction with her age group and that she was lacking in teamwork skills.

Now Naru wasn't arrogant, but she knew that she was at least Chunin in level and it somewhat stung her that she was going to have to be on a team with, in her eyes, lower level brats. It didn't occur to her that these 'brats' were the same age as her.

Naru walked into the building slightly glancing at her attire, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious of what she was wearing. After she had been told of her affliction, Naru had started to wear cloths that didn't show even a glimpse of skin except for her face. She wore a slightly baggy, but still curve showing orange suit with black outlines, accompanied by an orange hood that had a black line outlining it as well, which she let rest on her head most of the time to stop people from grabbing her by the neck from the back.

He blond hair was cut short, falling only slightly past her ears and a bang that hugged her forehead. All in all, if someone looked at her without knowing of her condition, they would assume that she was VERY conservative, but being conservative had saved a few dozen lives.

She walked in a daze before finding herself in front of the door that lead to the room she was told to report to. She could hear some mumbling from the room, the words muffled by the thickness of the door, but it seemed to be mentioning a new student. There was a new student toda- oh I'm the new student.

Naru mentally berated herself at the moment of stupidity and in her mental scolding didn't acknowledge the door opening. A few giggles was what smacked Naru out of her head and back into the real world, and found that the teacher was looking at her expectantly from the desk. She walked in with her arms swinging by her side slightly, showing he boredom, and the slight scowl, that showed her irritation.

The teacher, she noticed had a scar on his nose, introduced himself as Iruka. He motioned for her to give out her name and some personal information to the class with a smile. she eyed him with distrust and, it wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that not trusting people kept you alive.

She turned her head after giving the teacher a slightly intimidating stare and said to the class in a clear tone of warning, "My name is Naru Uzumaki, now do not get used to even speaking the name. You will call me Rouge if you don't want to end in a coma. Also, I am against skin to skin contact so please keep your grubby little fingers to your self" Naru really said that with clear intentions of giving someone the idea of either calling her Naru on purpose or trying to touch her. She disliked stupid people, and this method brought out the really stupid ones.

As she gazed across the room, staring at the Genin who had had all different and varying reactions to her introduction, she realized that this whole Genin team thing MIGHT not be so bad, if scaring the Genin was this easy.

**A/N: This is an idea that I had a long time ago, and only now really brought myself to begin writing it. I hope you like and please give any suggestions and opinions in the reviews. I don't know when or if I will continue this due to interest in other stories, but please be patient, fore I will hopefully never truly abandon a story.**


	2. 7's First Impressions

**Rogue of Konoha**

**A/N: in this chapter, I'm going to call Naru, Rogue, so yeah. Just warn you and clear any future confusion.**

**Naru**

Behind her bored and seemingly always irritated face, Rogue was secretly smiling at all the stares she was getting.

They all seemed to have different reactions to her, but that was okay. It was fun to see someone underestimate her for her age and then wake up the next morning in the hospital was with a huge headache and brief memories of a fast-paced incoming orange glove.

She could tell from the brief glances she got from a blue-tinted arrogant boy, that he was arrogant and was sitting on his high horse comfortably. Some of the other Genin Hopefuls gave her looks of fear, not something that was out of the ordinary.

She had given one of her more heated stares when she given her name, still feeling embarrassed at not paying attention back when the door had first opened.

Some of them didn't really care, none so more than the now sleeping pine-apple head that had given her a brief calculating look before seeming to dismiss her.

After her introduction the teacher had quickly found her a seat by a seemingly shy girl that she had tried to make small talk with.

However, Rogue quickly grew irritated at the girl and her constant stuttering, and had backed out of the conversation as politely as her personality would allow her, really not wanting to say something that might hurt the girl.

After a few calls of names that Rogue didn't care to listen to, the teacher finally started the rundown for the Genin Test.

Rogue's official name was pretty far along the way, so she just leaned back and let out a frustrated breath of air.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Rogue almost bashed the pink-headed banshee's face in! Rogue, along with her new teammates Sasuke and Sakura, had been waiting for their sensei for the past three hours, and not once did Sakura seem to stop to take a breath.

She had met some annoying people in her life, mostly foster parents that tried to cozy up to her, but the little pink mop's voice hurt her ears!

Her teammate was going to either shape up soon, or become roadkill on the ground. She was prevented from finally yelling at the girl to shut up when the door to the room finally opened to reveal a gray-haired, one-eyed, Jonin, who was obviously their sensei, who she didn't recognize.

She had seen some of the Chunin and a few Jonin around the village or while training with the Hokage on Chakra Control, but this man was someone she was unfamiliar with.

He had a lazy feel about him, but Rogue could see the tenseness that all ninjas gained after a while.

Well, at least the ones who live.

Rogue was torn from her thoughts when the Jonin went to say something that would be apologetic or even neutral like she had seen the other sensei act when they got their teams.

"My first impression is...I hate you."

Okay, so not exactly apologetic, but he did get the neutral thing down, sort of.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS SENSEI!" Rogue cringed as her ear's archenemy berated their sensei. Rogue was irritated at their sensei too, but she didn't really care to show it, however Sakura's voice finally broke the dam that had built since she had entered the door that morning.

Rogue looked over in Sakura's direction and said "Sakura," getting the girl's attention, "Stop being so loud." Sakura cringed in slight fear as I gave her one of my stares of intimidation along with my quiet, but noticeable warning voice.

She gulped and sat back down, calmed down by the sudden surge of danger to herself.

**Sasuke**

Naru Uzumaki, or Rogue as she liked to be called, was certainly an enigma from Sasuke's point of view. Her clothes were definitely not built for hiding, but she had a certain feel about her that said 'don't underestimate me!'.

From the few glances that he had given her, he could already tell that she was strong and that she participated in the Genin Exam without any prior known training only left private training on her plate.

However, her name wasn't exactly unknown to him or really anyone in the village. Most people just knew her by name due to her reportedly distrusting nature, but there was a lot of talk about people constantly asking for guardianship for her.

He didn't know all the details about why, but it seemed that it had to do with something about a bloodline that she had somehow gained.

Sasuke wondered if the conservative cloths she wore had something to do with the bloodline, while the fact that she has a problem with people touching her also was due to her bloodline.

Throughout the entire time his new team was waiting he had sent glances at her and he would always find her in the same position of boredom and constant irritation, which wasn't veiled by the perpetual frown that was on her face.

However, he could believe she did have a good reason to be annoyed, which was that Sakura was either complaining about their sensei or trying to cozy up to himself.

Sasuke, himself, was annoyed by the fan-girl, but he had dealt with girls like her from day one and had grown as accustomed to the constant howling in ear as much as one could.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the door was opened to reveal what he could only guess was their sensei.

He glanced over to Rogue to check out her reaction, and getting a slight blow of surprise when she had a slight interested gleam in her eyes.

He hadn't known her for very long, but it was weird to see anything, but boredom in the girl's eyes.

He ignored Sakura's explosion of fury on their sensei, feeling a minor sense of agreement when it came to their thoughts on the their sensei, but was even more in agreement when Rogue finally had enough and snapped at Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes and quietly let out a breath of air, feeling very worried over his future with this team.

**Sakura**

Sakura was content, well almost content, their sensei hadn't shown up yet, but nonetheless, she was on Sasuke's team!

This was great, and was totally something she was going to brag about next time she saw Ino.

Sakura glanced at the clock, revealing that they had waited for a really long time, and made loud complaints for her teammates to here.

Yet, with a speed that would give anyone else whiplash, Sakura returned to her 'conversation' with Sasuke in hopes of finally getting him to talk to her.

She hadn't given much thought to her other teammate, but there was one thing that she could say right off the bat-she probably liked the color orange.

Either that or she had gotten mugged by oranges on the way here and was suffering the aftereffects of an overdose on citrus.

Sakura almost cringes at how conservative she was. Sure they weren't very old, but not even six-year-old children wore that much cloths.

The only skin she could see was her neck and her face, her face being something that was particularly hard to look at.

She wasn't ugly, oh no, but the girl seemed to have an aura of 'don't mess with me if you like you fingers where they are'. The permanent frown didn't help either, along with the fact she seemed irritated at something, and was close to snapping.

Where was their sensei!? Sakura internally fumed for a second before shouting out another complaint, still wondering on why Rogue looked like she was going to hit somebody. Another thing she didn't get about Rogue was how she didn't like 'touching', something she didn't really mind, but was still confused about.

I mean, why would somebody not like to be hugged? It just didn't really make sense to Sakura. Well, at least she didn't seem to be interested in Sasuke, though, she didn't seem to be interested in anything at all right now.

Sakura laid her head on the table, feeling very exhausted over her avid fuming, and was about to take a small nap finally when the sound of the door opening rang through the room.

Sakura looked up to see a man gray-haired man with his headband wrapped around one of his eyes.

It only took a few seconds before Sakura snapped, her rage getting the best of her instinct on good impressions due to their sensei's flippant statement that he hated them.

How rude! He was the one who had made them wait! Consequences be shunned, Sakura was going to speak her mind

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS SENSEI!" She screamed with all her combined rage. What Sakura hadn't expected was the irritated command given by a deadly looking Rogue.

**Few Minutes Later...Kakashi**

Kakashi looked over his assigned team of this year, wondering how they would do in this years test. Over the years he had gotten quite a reputation for sending teams back to the academy and the title didn't hold any lies.

Kakashi didn't dislike any of the Genin on a personal level, but the way they didn't hold teamwork in high regards or even use it for that matter made Kakashi not hold back.

This year was different however. Where in other cases he would have random Genin that had gotten unlucky with him, this team was especially put together for many reasons by the Hokage.

For this reason, he couldn't exactly fail them as casually as he would any other team, but he wouldn't shy away from it either.

The fact that the Hokage put these three together really only made it more important for him to try harder in testing this team and trying to see if it had enough potential to flow with him as its guide.

The pink headed girl that had screamed at him when he had first walked in, Sakura was her name, seemed to be the most outspoken person in the group by a large margin.

She definitely was quite open about her thoughts, annoyingly so, but she had her upside to. From what the records held, she seemed to have amazing Chakra Control, something only limited by her rather small reserve.

The small reserve, however, could be mended relatively easy and nurtured to be more adequately sized in the future.

No, what the biggest problem about the girl was her crush on her teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. There was always a few bad eggs like her in the bunch, but it was really sad that such a young girl with hidden potential could be so obsessed over something that would never be truly in her grasp.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to be all bad and seemed to have the promise for greatness if she was worked with enough.

The target of her obsession, however, was a different case altogether. The boy had once been like any other child, albeit an arrogant one, which isn't surprising from the Uchiha, but that was before the massacre of his clan, his brother no less, and he now seemed to be a dark hearted avenger that was quite possibly a hazard at the moment.

However, with his extensive years of experience, Kakashi could see the specks of loneliness that sprinkled in his eye every once in a while.

It was like Sasuke wanted to go out, but his own revenge and promise to his dead relatives kept him from doing anything that might extinguish any amount of his hatred towards his brother.

Kakashi could empathize with the boy, having death with the heart wrenching sadness once he had realized he was the only person from his original team left.

Yes, Kakashi knew well enough how damaging certain things like that could be, and even now he had his moments of depression, something he remedied by going to the memorial stone almost every day. Yes, Sasuke was gong to be the one that would be the hardest to crack.

Yet, the one that he couldn't get out of his head was the last one.

Now, she probably had dealt with weird looks or continuous glances all through her life, especially the one she lived through, but that wasn't what he was talking about. It wasn't the color or design of the cloths she had on and neither was it the rather sour attitude that had taken permanent residence on her face. No, it was the fact that she looked like his old sensei, the Fourth Hokage.

They had the same blonde hair and the same cerulean blue eyes, the only difference being that Rogue, as she liked to be called instead of her real name, didn't have that happy twinkle in her eyes like Minato did. From what her files had told him, she had every right to not have that twinkle.

Being the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi for the first few years of her life coupled along with the abuse that accompanied with the title, along with the fact that afterwords she had to deal with her previous haters kissing the ground she walked on due to her bloodline was a really good way to make someone distrusting for the most part and generally unhappy and irritated most of the time.

From his perspective, this team was probably the riskiest team ever. They all had personalities that would generally come into conflict at times,and he was the one that had to deal with it.

Yet, as he looked at this screwed up team, the thoughts of how messed up his Genin team was. It gave him hopeful thoughts on the future, lets just hope they play out well.

**A/N: This is going to be a slow-growing story that I hope readers will be patient enough to read. The idea was good in my mind, and I still find it quite appealing, but I have lost my motivation on writing it. I won't abandon it, but it won't be one of my immediate concerns story-wise. On the other hand, thank you for reading! **

**Please give any suggestions that you may like, may be a pairing that you may find interesting. A pairing that I found kinda interesting was a Naru/Haku, you know to mirror the relation Rogue had with Iceman. Yeah. Also, should Sakura get an X-Men inspired power, maybe something 'kitty' like?**


End file.
